Fejnt Wendu
Fejnt był bardzo dobrze rozwiniętym górnikiem. Do póki nie popełnił samobójstwa. Historia -Janio ale ja się cieszę z tego, że będę przyszłym ojcem. -Spokojnie Densu, nie podniecaj się tak tym. Musimy wychować tego młodego człowieka na dobrego mężczyznę. -Wiem żono. Ale jestem z siebie bardzo dumny. - powiedział Densu 3 miesiące przed moimi narodzinami przyszedł do nas urzędnik państwowy o imieniu Enjin(czy. Endżin). -Podatki za wasz dom nie są opłacone. Albo płacicie, albo przenosimy was do innego budynku, gdzie nie będziecie musieli płacić. -Gdzie znajdowało by się to mieszkanie? - Zapytała się Jania -Będzie to szopa w dzielnicy Wernus - powiedział mu Endżin - macie maksymalnie 2 dni na zapłacenie podatków. -Przyjacielu. Zostałem zwolniony z pracy 3 dni temu. Właśnie szukam now… - powiedział Densu -To co powiedziałem jest ostatnim i niezmiennym zdaniem. Nie ma żadnych ale, ani innych tego typu rzeczy. -Miłościwy nie damy rady. Moja żona jest ciężarna. -Powiedziałem ci coś? Jak nie spłacisz długu który Król na Was nałożył w ciągu tych dwóch dni to nie będziecie więcej mieszkać. -Dobrze postaramy się. Po tej konwersacji mężczyzna wyszedł. A Densu zaczął płakać. Poszedł do sypialni zostawiając swoją żonę w kuchni. Ona zaczęła gotować obiad. Gdy jej mąż pomodlił się i wyszedł z pokoju. -Co robiłeś kochanie? - zapytała Jania -Nic konkretnego. A co u Ciebie? -A dobrze. Nasze dziecko już zaczyna kopać. - “sądze że będzie z niego dobry górnik” pomyślała - Kochanie, zrobiłam dla nas pierogi. -Dziękuję, kocham cię. DWA DNI PÓŹNIEJ Rodzina Wendu(Jania i Densu) musiała się przeprowadzić. Densu nie był w stanie zapłacić 2 złotych monet. Mężczyzna zatrudnił się w górnictwie. Jak pisałem wcześniej nie zarobił 2 monet. -Żono. Wyprowadzamy się. -Czyli nasze dziecko nie będzie się wychowywać u nas w domu? Będzie musiało mieszkać w tej szopie. Kotku. - powiedziała Jania -Przepraszam. Nie byłem w stanie zarobić tyle. - powiedział smutny Densu Małżeństwo spakowało się i wsiadło na osła, na którym pojechali do stodoły. DWA I PÓŁ MIESIĄCE PÓŹNIEJ 2:21 13 kwietnia ‭ -Kotku wszystko ok? - Zapytał Densu -Nie, boli mnie brzuch, chyba odeszły mi wody. -Musimy jechać do Znachorów Chwilę po tym dialogu ruszyli. Z gdy wyjechali z szopy zobaczyli kloszarda. Mimo iż sami byli biedni dali mu 20 brązową monetę. Po jakimś czasie byli u znachorów. Densu płakał z radości. Był bardzo dumny z siebie. Poród trwał 5 godzin. Niestety Jania zmarła. Ojciec nazwał swoje dziecko Filip. Niestety jego dziecko też nie było perfekcyjne. Było pokrzywdzone przez los. Dostało geny od ojca Jani. Zwierzołaka Wenruda. Czasami nie myślał o tym co robi. OSIEM LAT PÓŹNIEJ Zwierzołakowe zdolności Filipa zostały odkryte gdy miał 8 lat. Gdy jego największy wróg go zdenerwował, zwierzołak zamienił się w Lwa przez co został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Jego ojciec bardzo zdenerwował się. Nie pozwolił mu wychodzić z pokoju przez 3 lata. Filip tracił resztki ludzkiego rozumu. (Jeżeli ktoś to jeszcze czyta to propsiki) TRZY LATA PÓŹNIEJ Filip ma już 12 lat. Stwierdził że dłużej tak nie wytrzyma. Wychodował w sobie zdolność echolokacji. Po pewnym czasie skontaktował się z innym zwierzołakiem. Postanowił uciec z domu. Gdy uciekał do swojego nowego “kolegi” okazało się, że został oszukany. Jego “przyjaciel” był bandytą, który chciał go zabić. Na szczęście młody zwierzołak uciekł. Miał sporo szczęścia. Gdy siedział ukryty w swojej kryjówce zobaczył, że bandycie wypadł dziwny kompas. Po pewnym czasie bandyta odszedł. Filip zaczął uciekać. Gdy dotarł do miasta bał się wrócić do domu, ponieważ myślał, że jego ojciec go uderzy. Stwierdził, że już nigdy nie wróci do swojego ojca. Pojechał on więc do swojego najlepszego kolegi Wjenta. On był normalnym człowiekiem. Nie posiadał żadnych specjalnych umiejętności. -Skąd to masz - zapytał Filipa -Jakiś bandyta chciał mnie napaść, ale ja mu uciekłem. Wypadło mu to z kieszeni. -Trzeba sprawdzić jak to działa. - powiedział Wjent a po tym to się stało… Wjent i Filip połączyli się ciałami. Filip zdobył nową zwierzołakową formę. Był to łosoś. Stwierdzili, że będą przedstawiać się jako “Fejent”. Gdy Filip i Wjent mieli już po 14 lat stwierdzili, że nie mogą się więcej włóczyć po mieście. Wsiedli więc ukradkiem na pokład Księcia Maxima i wyruszli na nowy kontynent. Do śmierci króla Maxima nie pojawiali się w Staldzie. Jednak po jego śmierci ukradkiem podglądali pogrzeb władcy. Gdy pokazał się po raz pierwszy w Staldzie poznał swojego nowego przyjaciela. Nazywał się on Wequer. Był nieumarłym. Zaproponował mu renowację świątyni. Pod czas przebywania z swoim kolegą, Arcykapłan Dalim wkręcił go w bunt przeciwko parlamentowi. W buntcie uczestniczył, niestety(dla niego) nie udało im się. Został skazany na więzienie, w którym popełnił samobójstwo Kategoria:Karta_Postaci